Some optical communication networks employ Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) techniques, which multiplex multiple optical carriers having different wavelengths over a single optical fiber. A variant of WDM, which is referred to as Dense WDM (DWDM), typically operates in the 1550 nm region of the infrared spectrum. Some DWDM networks are configured in mesh topologies.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments thereof, taken together with the drawings in which: